It Never Ends
by dri v.s the world
Summary: I will never back down from a challenge" "You've changed." "Everyone has to grow up at some point" "Will you ever stop!" "Not until it ends"
1. introducing sakura

It was dark out, and everything was quiet. Well, as quiet as it can get in Konoha. The dogs barking, sirens going, the shouts of angry voices, yeah as quiet as it can get. But none of that was heard by a innocent looking pink haired girl, hunched up behind bars in a corner. Soft sobs silently echo her cushioned prison cell, as she rocks back and forth , her arms bound by a straight jacket.

She slowly opens her lifeless emerald eyes as if she were never sobbing. "Boom, boom!" The sound of a guard banging the door of the cell, and then silence." Haruno are you ready to cooperate!" says the guard in a firm voice.

It is quiet for a long amount of time until the girl begins laughing. At first it was a silent chuckle, but it built up into a booming roar echoing off the walls.

"What is so funny?" he snarls while trembling on the inside. _'she's nuts'_ he thinks to himself.

"Well, for one thing the fact that you knock as if I can answer the door for you!" she says in a cold voice. Sounding rough as if she hadn't spoken in a week, as her laughter subsides." You're a newby , aren't you?"

The guard opens the door and scratches the nape of his neck nervously, beginning to sweat bullets." umm .. Ah .. J-just come on H-h-h-aruno, I-I don't have time for this."

"I can't beleive they sent some newby to deal with me, have they forgotten who I am? Maybe they need a reminder." Sakura said to herself grinning darkly before kissing the cross around her neck.

_'How dare that filth kiss the cross. why is she still alive anyway? She should be on death row by now.' _"Come Haruno, the Lord cannot save you now." Turning his back on her as she rises he says quietly to himself_ " Nor would he want to."_ then he laughs darkly as he begins to walk away before he feels something pressed against his back. He stiffens up as he feels Sakura's breath against his ear.

" You must remove my restraints,trou d'âne(1)" she whispers before smirking and laughing.

The guard growls and slowly reaches for his taser, only to find himself without weapons. He starts to sweat and get scared.'_ how could she have stripped me of my weapons while wearing a strait jacket, and without me noticing?!'_

"How stupid, you wonder how I do what I did instead of, what will I do next "The guard turns to see her without her strait jacket standing with her hands on her hips. Her smirk taunts him for his stupidity. She slowly walks to him as he backs away from her in horror until his back hits the wall. " She wraps her fingers around his neck, squeezing until her blood colored nails dig deep into his neck, he gasps unable to breathe.

"vous ne m'insulterez jamais de nouveau(2), remember this." She says darkly to him in a heavily french laden accent. She carves the cross into his arm through his clothes with the pocket knife she took from him. He cries silent tears as his breath has yet to be returned to him.

" Do not cross me, Understood?" the guard nods. She tosses him to the floor."These clothes, they are bright orange non?" The guard nods desperately. " I hate orange, fix it, if you cannot return to me with black clothes return with red."She then leaves the cell, heading to the cafeteria.

* * *

no flamers. i dont own naruto nor will i ever, unfortunately. this is my first fic i wanna know what you think.

(1) asshole

(2) you will never insult me again


	2. conflicts, and bentos

Disclaimer: i no own naruto.

please reveiw.[: muah ha ha ha. thank you.

* * *

At the height of 5'7 Sakura stood shorter than most other prisoners, except the midgets. The prison was for both males and females. They were kept separated for the most part. They shared meal times, exercise times, and visiting hours. That was it though.

As Sakura entered the cafeteria everything became silent. Well, the chatter turned to whispers. The men leered at her, while the women gossiped.

"She's disgusting." said a blonde to a redhead.

"Why do you say that?" said the red head.

" You mean you _haven't _heard about that scum? Well, I heard she's only in here because she used to be a slut to that gang Akatsuki."

"Are you serious? The Akatsuki is the _strongest _gang in japan. Would'nt she be dead by now?"

"I guess she had something the other ones did'nt. Don't know what though, she looks pretty ugly to me."

" I hear you, look at that forehead, and _pink hair!_ That's gotta be thee worst dye job **_ever._**"

Sakura smirked, and got her bento. Everyone was watching, and whispering thinking she couldn't hear them. But she could, and there was gonna be hell to pay, whether they knew it or not.

Sakura ate a little. " You know," she said aloud" I don't think I'm hungry anymore." She got up and got ready to throw her food away when the redhead whispered "slut."

Sakura froze up and suddenly smirked at the red head." Ont vous faim ?"(1)

The redhead frowned in disgust." I only speak english, not slut"

" Good, I don't speak slut either. I speak french, english, and much more. I said are you hungry?"

" What type of stupid question is that. There is plenty of food over there, and I have a bento right in front of me." she said making hand gestures to the lunch line and the tray of food in front of her.

"That is good non, let me help you eat it."

"wha-" before she knew it the Sakura's tray and her's were slammed into her face.

Sakura sat the trays down while holding the redhead's hair." Good, non? Want more? Yes, okay" and she slammed the girl's face into the trays on the table repeatedly." Next time try to get your facts straight."she said letting the girl's face fall to the table.

Then she turned to the blonde. The blonde cowered from her." Please don't hurt me, I did nothing!"

"You're lying."she grabbed the blonde by her shirt "I heard you earlier. I find you a hipocrate. Why are you in jail?"

"What are you implying! I was falsely accused of disordertly conduction! I'm not even supposed to be here!"

"You lie! First of all it's called disorderly conduct, secondly you've been here for two going on three weeks, if you were only here for disorderly conduct you would have been gone within a day or two. I've seen you before, and I know what you did to get out early last time." She frowned in disgust, before throwing the blonde to the floor.

The blonde growled in began to get up.

"I'd stay down if I were you."said Sakura as she walked out the the door shut behind her she could hear the wolf calls, and whistles of men, along with the laughter of many others.

As soon as she walked out the door two guards grabbed her. "Hey fellas, not so rough un."

"We know what you did to the new guy."said a guard with midnight blue hair pulled back in a pony tail. He had green blue eyes, freckles, and pale skin.

"I did nothing."she replied without hesitation.

"Yeah right Haruno." the other guard with long orange spiky hair sarcastically remarked. He had tanned skin and hazel eyes. "Be glad he won't admit to anything, even though we _know_ it's you we can't do anything without a confession, or him admitting it was you. We all know we're not going to receive either, right Izo." he said turning to the other guard.

"He was even nice enough to get you a red jumpsuit."said Izo." Shun, who's idea was it to send a newby into Haruno's cell?"

"I think cheif just gave him the wrong info or something."

"Hm, anyway 've been removed from the padded cell. It's time for you to return to your regular prison cell. We can't take into consideration your previous actions without proof, although you are still not allowed a cell mate after last time."Both guards got shivers just thinking about the incident.

She chuckled."Sounds good to me"she said with a glint in her eye.

As soon as she was in her cell and the guards had left she changed into the red jumpsuit. She was surprised they actually gave her permition to wear red. Though she supposed when she escaped it would be easier to tell it was her. The prisoners with the lowest chance of escaping or even _thinking_ of escaping wear blue jumpsuits. Everyone else wears _neon_ please notice me orange. It's repulsive.

'Tommorow is the day.' Sakura thought as she drifted to sleep.

* * *

please tell me what you think.

(1) are you hungry?


End file.
